De l'importance d'être gay
by Oxytreza
Summary: à situer dans le film Requiem. Où Horan fait une certaine découverte et à quel point etre homo peut etre bénéfique.


Pairing : Gojyo/Hakkai, lalalalalaaaa…

Pairing : Mystère (que c'est dur !)

Rating : T, pas vraiment lemon, mais deux trois allusions _que calor_ (hum)

Disclaimer : Nous autres, yaoistes, haïssons tous Horan (une vraie mary-sue cette fille). Ah oui, il faut avoir vu le film « Requiem » pour comprendre. Pour ceux ou celles qui s'entêterait, sachez qu'ils sont chacun dans une petite maison dans une graaaande demeure et la servante Horan vient tenter de poignarder Gojyo (dans la douche. Belle vue du cul de Gojyo, entre parenthèses). Evidemment, il la déjoue, et elle font en larmes : « Naaaan, je veux pas tuuueeeer » et Gojyo et elle finissent à discuter assis sur le lit et là… Ils se peeeeenchent l'un vers l'autre, et au moment où nous allions toutes détruire la télé, TADA ! Un faux Hakkai (mais ça on le sait pas dès le début) arrive et nous sauve de la catastrophe (bon, pour poignarder Gojyo après, mais c'est une autre histoire… Celle du film, en fait, parce que tout en découle)

Rien à moi.

Pour ceux qui on vu le film, faut se placer juste après qu'ils se soient séparés pour aller dormir.

De l'importance d'être gay

Une petite silhouette se glissait furtivement entre les épais arbres qui dominaient une grande partie du domaine de son maître.

Horan jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la petite maison d'occupait le tabou pour la nuit. Elle écrasa le poignard qu'elle tenait à la main contre sa poitrine, et ferma un instant les yeux, reprenant sa respiration. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le faire, mais elle le devait. Ses doigts blanchirent en se resserrant autour du manche de l'arme et elle fit une figure déterminée.

Elle sortit de derrière l'arbre où elle était cachée et se faufila à pas de loup jusqu'à la porte. Elle tendit l'oreille, et seul le bruit de la douche lui répondit. Elle retint sa respiration, et referma son poing autour de la poignée de la porte. Elle la tourna doucement et entrouvrit le battant. Elle passa son corps dans l'espace ainsi créé et se plaqua au mur, le cœur lui battant dans les oreilles. Le temps de se calmer, son ouïe reprit toutes ses facultés.

Et ce qu'elle entendit l'estomaqua, laissant sa mâchoire pas très très loin du sol.

« Haaaan, Gojyo, mmmh vas-y…Oh ! Ohmondieugojyo !

-Ha, Hakkai, je sais que t'adores ça, pas vrai ? C'est bon, heiiin ?

-Gojyo…Ha ! Haaaa…Je vais mourir ! Attends, attends…

-Nnnnghnon j'attends pas, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'on avait une chambre pour nous deux loin des autres chieurs. Tu vas pas dormir de la nuit, tu vas voir !

Horan se sentit glisser le long du mur, les jambes flageolantes. Elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien la voix du demi-sang et de son ami brun, celui qui conduisait la Jeep.

-Haa…Mh, Gojyo !

-Met toi face au mur…Mh…

-Comme ça ? … Oooooh…Gojyo, c'est… C'est tellement bon !

Les joues en feu, Horan se ratatina sur place. Passé le premier choc de la révélation qu'elle venait d'avoir, elle réalisa bientôt qu'il était impossible pour elle d'accomplir sa mission. Enfin quoi, débouler dans la douche avec le couteau brandit tandis qu'ils étaient en train de sauvagement copuler ? Non, même la pudeur le lui interdisait.

De l'autre côté de la paroi, les décibels montaient avec force, et Horan se rendit bien vite compte que l'adage « les plus calmes dans la vie sont les plus bruyants au lit » était bien réel : Hakkai faisait assez de bruit pour deux (et Gojyo n'était pas particulièrement silencieux non plus, d'ailleurs)

-Gojyo, je vais… Mmnghh…AAANGH !

Avec un cri qui aurait pu faire trembler les murs de la maison, Hakkai fit parfaitement bien comprendre à la jeune fille qu'il venait d'atteindre les Hautes Strates du Plaisir.

Gojyo le suivit bientôt de façon assez bruyante également, et des respirations essoufflées envahirent la maison.

-Mmh, 'Kai, c'était tout simplement génial.

-Oui… Je dois avouer que cela commençait à me manquer.

-Mmh…

Le bruit de la douche se fit plus imposant dans le silence qui suivit, juste coupé de bruit de baiser et de légers soupirs.

-Et si on migrait dans la chambre ? J'ai envie de te prendre partout où je peux… Ronronna soudainement la voix suave du tabou en même temps que le bruit de l'eau s'arrêtait. Horan sursauta et regarda avec désespoir autour d'elle. Un placard, miracle ! Elle se précipita dedans et referma les portes juste à temps, avant que les deux hommes ne sortent de la salle de bain, entourés chacun dans une serviette.

Les portes du placard étaient pourvues de légères fentes, ce qui fait que Horan voyait vaguement leurs silhouettes évoluer dans la pièce.

Les joues de plus en plus style « poêle à frire », elle vit Gojyo prendre Hakkai dans ses bras, les doigts noués au niveau des reins du brun, le tenant contre sa poitrine encore humide.

-Alors, où en premier ? Fit sa voix, enjôleuse et câline en même temps. Un petit rire de la part d'Hakkai vit sonner les tympans d'Horan avant que celui-ci ne réponde :

-La table. Non, ne te sèche pas, reste mouillé.

Horan se ratatina dans son placard. Apparemment, c'était aussi vrai que les vrais pervers ne sont jamais ceux que l'on pourrait croire. Elle ramena ses jambes contre son torse et tenta de fermer les yeux contre la vision de Gojyo qui se défaisait de sa serviette, tirant celle d'Hakkai en même temps.

Mais bientôt, le son fut de la partie.

« Oh, Gojyo… Mh… Aïe !

-Oups, désolé, c'est le bord de la table ?

-Mh, ça va… Aah…

-Cambre-toi, j'adore ça.

-Comme ça ?

-Géniaaaal… Mh.

-Oh ! Oooh… »

Au bout de cinq minutes, le bruit répétitif du bois de la table contre le mur se fit entendre, allégrement accompagné de gémissements et d'exclamation sensuelles. Le grincement des pieds en bois s'ajoutait à la mélodie générale, le tout étant conduit par une poigne de fer par le frottement des épidermes trempés. Quel beau concert pour n'importe quelle yaoiste ! Malheuresement, Horan n'en était pas (Sinon ça ne serait pas une Mary-Sue, réfléchissez !) et elle se transformait peu à peu en une boule de tissus et de chair au fond du placard, se demandant si elle allait s'en sortir vivante sans mourir par ignifugation personnelle.

A la fin du round, les deux tourtereaux n'en restèrent pas là, sans laisser à la jeune fille la permission de s'éclipser et les laisser à leur petite affaire perso rien qu'à eux.

Pauvre d'elle.

…Non, je blague.

Bref, après la table (qui, elle, se demandait sérieusement si elle ne devait pas plutôt se reconvertir en porte d'armoire, après l'éprouvante épreuve qu'elle venait de traverser), Gojyo entraîna Hakkai au sol, le plaquant sauvagement de ses coups de hanches sur le tapis, créant ainsi de grandes traces rouges sur le bas du dos du brun.

Et puis, il l'emmena contre la commode et le retourna contre, et la commode fut très choquée de sentir les ongles du brun la rayer très profondément sur le plateau.

Et puis, Hakkai se mit à genoux devant le lit, se penchant en avant et s'offrant délicieusement à Gojyo tout en agrippant de ses longues mains agiles les draps devant lui.

Et enfin, ils migrèrent _sur_ le lit, et il était environ déjà une heure du matin, et ils ne semblaient pas vraiment fatigués et Gojyo se mit en tête de prendre au pied de la lettre le Kama-Sutra, la version la plus récente avec les nouvelles positions, comme « GbeanJuice » ou « Le Pingouin à poils longs des mers du sud » (offert par Hakkai lors d'un Noël).

Le tout, évidemment, généreusement arrosé d'une bande sonore très épicée.

« Gojyooooo ! C'est tellement booon ! Oh oui, juste lààà !

-Oooh, j'adore ton corps, Hakkai ! »

Horan comptait les heures tout en se demandant si le jour viendrait, si tenté que la venue du jour annoncerait la fin des festivités.

Les minutes se délitèrent, lentes, leeeeentes, car c'est toujours dans ces moments où le temps devient infini, et Horan commençait à ressembler à un zombie momifié. Elle avait bien tenté de se boucher les oreilles, s'endormir (oh, c'est beau l'espoir !) ou même de chantonner (de toute façon, ils n'entendaient rien, vu le bruit qu'ils faisaient) mais rien n'y fit. Elle pris sur elle et décida d'attendre qu'ils s'endorment.

…

L'aube pointa.

Elle avait été lente à venir, mais elle était enfin là. « Enfin » du point de vue d'Horan, « trop tôt » au goût des deux hommes qui auraient aimé partagé encore un peu d'intimité (Herm herm !) avant de reprendre la route, le voyage, les nuits de camping où l'on ne pouvait que s'enlacer dans les sacs de couchage, les hôtels avec les parois fines comme du papier (et résultat, les balles de Sanzo passaient plus facilement à travers), etc, etc…

Horan n'en croyait pas ses sens (tous compris). Ils n'avaient pas dormit de la nuit ! Ah, des pauses, certes, mais si elle s'était risquée à sortir de sa cachette, il l'aurait directement vu depuis le lit, et là, son petit poignard n'aurait pas été suffisant, à son humble avis…

Des cernes s'étaient profondément creusées sous ses yeux, la faisant ressembler à un vampire qui n'aurait pas mangé depuis près d'une semaine, son teint était cireux, mais ses joues restaient cramoisies, et elles le resteraient sans doute pour le reste de ses jours.

Hakkai était étendu sur le lit et fixait le soleil qui apparaissait peu à peu à l'horizon. Gojyo était sur le ventre à ses côtés et lui caressait distraitement une horrible cicatrice qui défigurait la longue silhouette du brun.

Horan s'accroupit et regarda à travers les fentes du placard afin de savoir si elle allait pouvoir sortir. Gojyo était en train de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille d'Hakkai et ce dernier souriait de bonheur.

Finalement, le roux se leva et s'étira avec un grognement : « Hhhhm… Ah, ça, c'était ce que j'appelle une bonne nuit ! 'Me sens même pas fatigué !

Le rire d'Hakkai retentit quelques secondes.

-Effectivement. C'était incroyable.

Il souriait avec malice, la tête tournée et les yeux plissés en direction du placard où se cachait la jeune fille. Pendant un instant, elle craint qu'il ne l'eût repéré, mais il resta silencieux, son sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres.

Gojyo se retourna vers lui, avec son sourire le plus charmeur, celui qui promettait des petites perversités et proposa à Hakkai :

-Une petite douche, ça te dit ? Histoire de se faire toute propre pour reprendre la route ?

Hakkai se mit franchement à rire cette fois, roulant sur le ventre et entendant la main afin de la poser sur le ventre musclé du tabou.

-Oh, Gojyo ! Tu tiens à boucler la boucle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exact. Ricana le roux en se penchant pour soulever le brun dans ses bras et l'emmener à la salle de bain, faisant rire Hakkai encore plus fort par là.

Ils disparurent dans la pièce d'eau et lorsque l'eau se mit à couler, Horan poussa un long, très long soupir et se détendit légèrement derrière sa porte de placard. Elle se mit debout et entrouvrit le battant avec précaution, remerciant le ciel que les deux zigotos s'y soient déjà mis et couvre le bruit du bois qui grince. Elle s'extirpa du placard et en un éclair, elle fut dehors, courant à toute vitesse, aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient la porter et ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir atteint la salle de son maître (Et le trajet n'était pas peu : un kilomètre plus au moins deux milles marche très hautes ! Sportive la Mary-Sue !)

Une fois là-bas, elle repris son souffle, les mains sur les genoux, les poumons en feu. Une fois remise, elle se redressa et se mit à avancer sur la pointe des pieds en direction de sa misérable chambre, son cerveau entrant en marche et la faisant craindre la colère de son maître… Elle n'avait pas accompli la mission qu'elle se devait d'exécuter, et l'aube était déjà là. Il allait être furieux. Elle grimaça et gémit doucement.

Elle allait atteindre sa porte lorsque la voix doucereuse de son maître la frappa dans le dos : « Horan… Tu es enfin rentrée… Tu as été très longue, dis-moi… Comment cela se fait-il ?

Elle se retourna en tremblant, l'apercevant dans un coin sombre du couloir, juste le bas de son manteau apparaissant dans la faible lumière du matin.

-Maître… Pardon, Mais je ne pouvais pas, il…

-Il quoi ? Donne-moi une bonne raison du fait qu'il soit encore vivant.

_Ainsi, il sait au moins ça._ Pensa-t-elle furtivement. Elle se recroquevilla.

-C'est que… Voyez, il n'était pas seul…

-Et alors ?

Il s'avança, menaçant.

-Mais, pas seul dans le sens… (Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus)…Pas seul dans un lit, vous voyez ?

Elle grimaça et ferma les yeux, attendant le coup. Mais il ne vint pas. Elle rouvrit un œil et vit qu'il se tenait debout avec une main à moitié levée, l'air stupéfait.

-Il est… Gay ? Sa voix semblait hésitante.

-Il semblerait. Murmura-t-elle. La main de son maître retomba mollement contre son flanc.

-Ça alors. » Lâcha-t-il, réellement choqué.

Pendant ce temps, dehors, à environ un kilomètre de là, à la porte principale, Les quatre compagnons se tenaient devant la jeep.

« On dirait qu'elle n'est pas là.

-Ahh, Sanzo, quelle idée de nous lever si tôt, franchement, tu aurais pu nous laisser dormir encore un peu ! Et puis, j'aurais pu voir la gentille Horan ! S'exclama Gojyo en baillant et en s'étirant. Sanzo lui jeta un coup d'œil.

-N'essaye plus de faire croire que vous êtes hétéro, même Gokû a compris.

Les bras de Gojyo retombèrent le long de son grand corps dégingandé et il fit la moue, tandis qu'Hakkai s'occupait de savoir s'il y avait de la poussière sur le volant d'Hakuryu.

Gokû regardait alentour.

-Elle n'est pas là.

-Bon allons-y.

-Hein, mais j'aurais voulu lui dire au revoir, elle cuisinait bien.

-J'ai dit : allons-y. »

Gokû grommela tandis que le brun et le blond prenaient place dans la voiture. Le roux et le singe les suivirent et Hakkai mit le contact.

Dans le palais du maître des lieux…

« Argh, ils s'en vont !

Horan ne répondit pas tandis que son maître serra les dents. Elle tâta le couteau qui était toujours dans les plis de sa robe. Elle serra les mâchoires à son tour et referma ses doigts autour de la garde pendant que son maître cherchait une solution pour rattraper les quatre voyageurs.

Et soudain, toute la frustration d'être restée douze heures coincée inconfortablement dans un placard exigu à écouter deux mâles en rut s'accoupler refit surface, et avec un cri de guerre (« Géronimoooooo ! » Pas très original…D'ailleurs, savez-vous que Géronimo est un chef Indien des grandes plaines et… /Se prend un cendrier à l'arrière du crâne pour qu'elle se taise et s'écroule par terre/) elle se jeta sur son maître ahuri et lui enfonça d'un coup le couteau dans le ventre, faisant jaillir un flot de sang qui la recouvrit des pieds à la tête. Elle recula en titubant et partit en courant, ne prenant même pas la peine de prendre des vêtements et ses affaires personnelles.

Elle ressortit en courant, laissant agoniser son maître détesté sur le carrelage du couloir et dévala les marches, traversa le jardin, se prit quelques arbres avant d'atteindre la porte de service, l'ouvrit à la volée, et partit toujours en courant à travers la forêt. On n'a jamais su ce qu'elle devint, mais des rumeurs disent qu'elle est devenue marchande de légumes sur une péniche ambulante et navigue de ville en ville. On dit aussi que depuis, à chaque fois qu'elle vois un homme, elle part en courant et en hurlant, sujette à une terreur inconnue.

Quant aux quatre hommes, ils continuèrent leur voyage vers l'Ouest, battirent Gyumaô avec l'aide de Kogaiji, puis s'installèrent dans une ville en bordures du Tenjiku. Gojyo et Hakkai vécurent heureux ensemble, avec même une petite fille adoptée qui allait à l'école où travaillait Hakkai.

Morale de l'histoire : Si Gojyo avait été gay, et qui plus est avec Hakkai (/Lève le revers de la main/ Le premier qui me dit que marchait aussi avec Sanzo, TALOCHE !), Horan n'aurait pas pu faire intrusion dans sa douche, un faux Hakkai ne l'aurait pas poignardé, Sanzo n'aurait pas dû buter un faux Gojyo, Hakkai ne serait pas fait étranglé par un faux Gokû après avoir vu une fausse Kanan, ils n'auraient pas été cernés par des yôkais fous, et n'auraient pas dû faire face à un psychomaniaque fan de Sanzo qui se serait transformé en gros tas de chair à dents pointues et l'inutile Horan n'aurait pas dû se sacrifier pour annihiler le pouvoir du psycho suscité. Et la troupe de Kogaiji n'aurait pas été obligée de nous infliger sa présence COMPLETEMENT inutile dans cet épisode de ce voyage, vu qu'ils ne font que d'apparaître de temps en temps sans servir à l'intrigue générale.

Enfin bref, si Gojyo et Hakkai avaient étés gay, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivés, et on aurait pas perdu de temps.

D'où l'importance d'être gay.

Fin

Oh le gros délire. Non mais sérieux, vous êtes pas d'accords avec moi ?

Oh, tiens, Horan reste vivante dans version.

Allez, envoyer moi des reviews ! Le bouton vous supplie de ses chibis eyes, regardez !


End file.
